This application is in response to a recent program announcement by the National Institute of Neurological Disorders and Stroke requesting institutional center core grants to support neuroscience research. Consistent with this program announcement, the current application seeks to create the VCU Neuroscience Center Core Grant to accelerate the research projects of 10 NINDS-funded investigators within the Institution while also making available new resources and equipment to University-wide NIH funded faculty. The current application asks for the creation of four core facilities, an Information Technology and Administrative Core, an Ultrastructural Neurobiology Core, an Imaging and Stereology Core and a Molecular Biology Core. The majority of the requested cores will be built upon the framework of existing cores via the provision of new equipment as well as additional technical help to assure that the cores will run in the most highly efficient fashion, guaranteeing the optimal productivity of our NINDS funded investigators. The proposed cores will support the efforts of 10 investigators whose research efforts focus primarily on either traumatic brain injury or epilepsy. All participating investigators have existing and projected need for the proposed core facilities and their dedicated support staff. The cores as proposed are intended to continue to foster a cooperative and interactive research environment by minimizing facility downtime, facilitating rapid communication of data and information and allowing for the development of new research strategies. The resources requested are intended to upgrade and expand the research capabilities of our NINDS-funded investigators and they are not redundant with the existing core facilities. The identified core directors have the appropriate scientific and administrative ability to lead the four identified cores. Together with the P.I., there is every expectation that they will function in a highly productive fashion, assuring the overall success of this application.